


Take My Breath Away

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: Gabriel doesn't want his boyfriend to get up so early so he decides to play on his favourite kink





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another roleplay transcript (not big surprise...)! We've written a lot of R76 roleplays but this was the first one I actually got to correct and rewrite (shame on me). Gabe's parts are mine, Dragoniana took to Jackie. We sure hope it will be an enjoyable experience!

Gabriel was woken up by the sound of heavy rain coming in through the half opened window, and by Jack sitting up on the bed, pulling the blanket off his back. He raised himself to sitting position and sleepily hugged Jack from behind, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

‘Up so early, Jackie?’

He brushed his beard against the blonde's shoulder, kissing him more, and tried to pull him back into the warmth of their bed. Jack sighed, gently running his hand over Gabriel's own. He’d love to stay, but he was still the Strike Commander with duties to attend to and he tried to pull himself free, unsuccessfully.

‘Gabe, I'm gonna be late. I have work to do...’ He had to admit that seeing Gabriel curled up next to him, luring him back into his familiar embrace was putting his mind in a furious battle. It was too tempting to stay by Gabriel's side longer, if only for a while and Gabe sure wasn’t making it any easier on him. The dark skinned man wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him down, immediately lying over his chest so that the Strike Commander couldn't get up.

‘Hmmm, it can wait, baby...’ He kissed his lips and cheeks, caressing his hair and scratching along the nape of his neck. Jack's skin was warm and smelled sweetly and he teasingly licked along his jaw, biting on his earlobe. ‘Let me keep you...’ 

‘Gabe, love,’ he gasped and ruffled the thick curls of Gabriel’s hair. Yes, he had work to do, so what? It won’t kill him to be late once... With that in mind, he stretched out on the bed, giving Gabe better access to his neck, receiving more and more kisses which slowly broke down the remainders of his resolve to actually leave, but he still kept fighting with his want to let Gabriel do as he planned. 

‘Cariño...’ Gabriel grasped both of Jack's wrists, pulling his arms above his head and presses him into the bed, teeth grazing against his neck, tongue dancing on Jack's pale skin. ‘Are you sure you wanna go?’ He put one leg over his hips, straddling him easily. His dark eyes were full of love but also possessiveness and he smiled, giving Jack a small, teasing peck on the lips. ‘Damn, you look good like this, Jackie...

Jack hungrily followed his lips, as much as he was allowed by his position. ‘I never said I wanted to leave...’ His voice carried lust which was slowly woken up by Gabe's actions. He never admitted it openly, but he loved when Gabe took the situation in his hands, quite literally. He closed his eyes, so he could concentrate better on what remained of his willpower, not to be weakened by the sight of his boyfriend, wanting and beautiful and so close to him. ‘I just said I should.’ 

Gabriel smiled, cocking his head to one side and leaned down to Jack, their lips just millimetres apart. ‘You talk too much, cariño...’ 

He quickly placed his lips over Jack's, kissing him passionately, biting his lip several times despite his knowledge how easily Jack bruised. He tightened the grip on Jack's wrists, his other hand sneaking down onto the blonde's chest, thumb circling a nipple carefully. ‘I think I could put that pretty little mouth to a better use, what do you say, baby?’

Jack felt he was lost. He could never deny anything to the fierce eyes, the predatory smile of his Gabriel, especially not when said man was sitting in his lap, restraining him like that, his sinful voice flowing like honey, taking over his mind. ‘Please, Gabe…’

‘So eager...’  
Gabriel slipped off the bed, getting rid of his underwear and released his already hard cock, stroking himself a few times while looking Jack in the eyes. 

‘This what you want sweetheart? Wanna try what it tastes like?’ He climbed back up, legs on each side of Jack's head and pressed the head of his cock gently against Jack's lips. ‘Open up, sugar...’

‘Like I didn't know already,’ Jack tried to sound sassy, but his actions were obedient and quick, as he opened his mouth wide and licked the head before quickly taking Gabriel to the hilt, sucking eagerly and moaning around his shaft. He grew to love the taste of his lover over the time and he never wasted the opportunity to please him more. Eyes closed, he ran his hands over Gabriel's thighs, pressing him even deeper into his throat. 

‘Good boy...’ Gabe moaned, rocking his hips in time with Jack's movements, gently but regularly hitting the back of his throat. He looked down at Jack, at his flushed, sweated face and shivered. He was so beautiful, so focused on his task and Gabriel couldn't resist caressing his face before gripping his jaw and pushing himself further in, wondering if Jack's throat would bulge. 

‘So good Jackie... you're taking me so well...’

Jack moaned at those words, doing his best to make his Gabriel feel good, but sucking him off was not the only thing he could do for him. He gently motioned Gabe to lean back, so he could free the twitching cock from his mouth, but he couldn't resist sucking a little more at the head, smiling around it as he felt his lover bucking his hips. He moved lower on the bed, kissing the underside of Gabriel's cock, eager to gently lick at his balls and perineum as he finally reached his goal and ran his tongue flatly over Gabriel's opening, holding his cheeks apart with his hands. 

‘Fuck, yes, Jackie!’ Gabriel cried out, leaning against the headboard to give Jack better access. He loved to be prepared like that, feel Jack's tongue exploring him, spread him apart, his hands clawing on his thighs in the process. He moaned again, eyes shut tight, trembling with pleasure. 

‘Go on, babe... bet you'll--- nngh! Bet you'll feel amazing inside me... fuck, Jack, you're driving me crazy!’

Jack moaned as he cautiously slipped his tongue inside, working it rhythmically in and out, deeper every time. He leaned back to exchange his tongue for two of his fingers, stretching Gabe quickly, his patience particularly thin today. 

‘Feels good, Gabey?’ He quickly put his tongue to work again, leaving his fingers inside and crooking them, earning himself a desperate moan from the Blackwatch Commander. Gabriel was momentarily unable to respond, breathing hard as he adjusted to the intrusion. He gripped the weathered wood of the bed so tightly his knuckles were white, trying to compose himself enough to speak. 

‘Not as good as I'll feel once you're actually inside me... ‘ he smirked, pushing himself against Jack's tongue. He ached for more, but then, riding Jack's face was something he always enjoyed. He leaned back a little, sliding a hand over Jack's stomach and down to his dripping cock, squeezing it at the base before giving it a few lazy strokes.

Jack arched his back, the sensation unexpected, but welcome. He was well aware that the quicker he prepares his boyfriend, the sooner he will get something better than just a hand around him

‘Darling, the bedside table.’

He knew he didn't need to say more, his mind clouded with pleasure, his voice rough and breathy, more than he wanted, but it was hard to speak clearly with Gabe all over him. Jack could hear the drawer opening and the familiar popping of the cap as Gabriel poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, slicking Jack's cock with long, hard strokes. Gabe leaned forwards, reaching behind himself and slid his fingers inside his hole, along with Jack's, moving them slowly in and out. The stretch and burn were unpleasant at first, but he quickly adjusted, feeling the heat in his body rise. 

‘Jack... Jackie, yes... please...’

Jack looked at him wide-eyed, surprised how needy his Gabriel was for it. He kissed his inner thigh sweetly, freeing his fingers from him and positioning him over his aching cock. He bit his already bruised lips as he watched Gabriel's gaze, clouded with pleasure, his expression one of complete bliss as he slowly sank down on him and he threw his head back, the sensation almost too much to bear. Gabriel was so tight, so perfect. Jack got used to many things while being with him, but this was something different, it always felt so damn good, no matter how many times they did it before.

Gabriel came to rest in Jack's lap, filled up, moaning, fingernails digging into the skin of Jack's chest. He fell forwards, biting into Jack's shoulder, well aware he'll be making a mark. Slowly, smoothly, he started moving. Propped against the strong muscles of Jack's chest he lifted his ass up, slamming down in a single movement, giving out a cry of pleasure. He knew Jack liked to hear him, talk him through it, but right now he was utterly overwhelmed and needed to get through. 

‘Ah, fuck, Gabe!’ Jack tried to collect himself. His hands shot up to Gabriel's hips, grabbing him forcefully as he moved, thrusting hard into him in time. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were loud, their moans filling the air, spurring them on. Gabriel let Jack take the initiative for a while, letting him slam back inside of him with all his might, but soon his hand closed on Jack's throat, enough to let him breathe, but firm enough to slow him down.

‘Stop it...’ 

His breath was ragged and full of lust, but he wanted to lead, wanted to be the one to make Jack fall apart, watch him spill inside of him with his name on his lips. He started rolling his hips against the blonde, slowly, teasingly, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. ‘That's better, baby... much better, don't you think?’

Jack gasped for air, unable to answer verbally, but his body going perfectly still was enough of an answer. He very clearly remembered the first time that Gabriel found this weakness of his, back before they got together. They were at the training room, practicing hand to hand combat, when Gabe tackled him, sitting over his thighs, one hand holding his arm, other wrapped around his throat and it took an unexpected twist as Gabe felt Jack getting hard through his clothes.

'Whoa, Morrison, I know I am irresistible, but didn't expect this from you'. He laughed, but Jack could see the little flames ignite in his eyes and two weeks later they ended up exploring Jack’s reactions in the safety of the Strike Commander’s private rooms. Everyone had their dirty little secrets.

Gabriel smiled upon seeing his lover suddenly calm and obedient. He eased his thumb on Jack's windpipe a little, leaning in for a kiss.

‘Good boy... so good for me...’ He lifted up, almost letting Jack slip out of him, then fell back down, clenching tight around Jack's cock, grinding against him and tightening the grip on his neck. ‘Not what you imagined after that day in the training room, huh, Jackie? Fucking me like that in your personal quarters?’ He pinched his nipple to accentuate his words before repeating his movement again. He couldn't help it but moan out loud this time, knowing he might be heard but unlike Jack, he never cared much about that.

The blonde let out a choked gasp as he caught Gabriel’s wrist to ease his grip enough to speak. 

‘Fucked you?’ His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper. ‘You used me like a sex toy!’ 

It sounded like an accusation, but Gabe knew Jack enjoyed a bossy bottom. He knew it from the moment when he knelt over him on the training ground, watching a flush creep up his face as he didn't have it in him to force the hand off his throat, the pleasure stronger than his soldier instinct. 

Gabriel took Jack's jaw into his hand, looking him in the eyes while still continuing to fuck himself on Jack's slick cock. 

‘As if you minded...’ He speeded up his pace, lifting his thighs up with greater ferocity, hand back on Jack's throat holding him tight. 

‘You're mine Jackie... mine to use as I please, like the good boy you are...’ His words were now hardly comprehensible as he doubled his efforts, eyes hungry and determined to bring Jack over, make him moan and beg and shiver with pleasure.

Jack let out a silent whine, arching his back from the bed slightly, overwhelmed, hastily running to the edge as his body tensed. He fixed his eyes on his lover's, his lips moving without a sound, but Gabriel could clearly read it as an attempt to articulate his name just a second before he threw his head back and came hard into him.

Gabriel moaned again, putting the hand away from Jack's neck and gripping his own cock, stroking it hard while still feeling Jack throb inside of him. His other hand was clawing at Jack's chest, leaving deep marks in his skin.

‘Fuck yes, baby... that's what I wanted to see...’ he muttered before his own orgasm hit him, painting Jack's chest with streaks of come and Gabriel collapsed on him, breathing heavily. 

‘Jackie...’ He smiled tiredly, kissing Jack's neck and cheeks, suddenly gentle, so unlike his behaviour from a few minutes before. ‘You okay, sugar?’ 

‘Gabe...’ It wasn't more than a breath, hardly audible as his throat still didn't feel like his. He coughed a little. ‘Of course, love. I’m with you.’ He pulled Gabe closer, holding him, not minding the mess between their bodies. He hid his face in the crook of Gabriel's neck and kissed him there before whispering to his ear. 

‘Darling, I must admit, you know how to make a man feel good.’

‘Anything for you, cariño...’ Gabe kissed Jack's hair while soothingly rubbing the skin on his shoulders. ‘Anything for the man I love...’


End file.
